


so it goes (i'm yours to keep)

by sapphiresunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom!Ben, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, he's still very soft tho, i guess this is the only type of smut i write for reylo and you know what i'm fine with that, will explain in author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/pseuds/sapphiresunset
Summary: “I don’t expect anything, obviously, but if you’d let me I’d very much like to - to - do that.”“Ben...”“I can be very encouraging and have been told I have a very talented mouth. You know, for encouraging you to study.”Based on a prompt from the reylo_prompts twitter account.





	so it goes (i'm yours to keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this anon prompt: “Rey drunkenly tweets/posts that she’d do better in one of her college classes if someone ate her out while she studies. Next class, Ben offers to be her ‘study-buddy’.
> 
> She forgot about the tweet and wonders why he’s acting weird when they sit down to study.”
> 
> Thank you for the inspiration, reylo_prompts! I'd like to thank my bucketmates Tam and Trixie for betaing. I love them dearly and admire their works so much. I wrote this while listening to Taylor Swift and Florence + the Machine on repeat and it probably shows. Title is from So It Goes... by Taylor Swift. I'm using her songs for reylo filth and somehow I doubt she would mind. Also, in my head I imagined them taking a class centered around horror literature with Frankenstein as the main text. It's basically my dream class. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @spookyreylo!
> 
> As for the dubious consent, Ben keeps going down on Rey after she'd come and she's not sure if she can come again, but he says she can. It's very consensual and he'd stop at any point if she seemed genuinely uncomfortable.

“Ben? Are you okay?” 

He was flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and his face had a fine sheen of sweat. He was licking his lips obsessively, and she found herself clenching her thighs together. 

“Your tweet- I - I thought-” 

Her mind blanked out.

He was sitting next to her, and it still wasn’t close enough.

***

When she’d tweeted that, she’d been beyond horny and desperate. She absolutely hadn’t been thinking of Ben Solo and his stupidly plush and pink mouth, no way. Studying had become so monotonous and she fantasized about something making it more interesting, more exciting. When he liked the tweet she’d thought nothing of it. Most guys who talked a lot about going down on girls weren’t that good at it. But with his mouth….he had to at least be decent. The next class they had together was when he made his move.

She’d been doodling something in her notebook, daydreaming and not even remotely thinking about academia. Suddenly, her papers and books were darkened by a hulking shadow.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Um…I was just wondering. We have that exam coming up and I thought maybe we could study together? Soon? If that’s okay, or if you aren’t busy or whatever.”

He was so cute when he was nervous. 

“Sure! I work tonight but maybe tomorrow? Since it’s Friday. Unless you have plans.”

“No! I mean – no, I don’t have plans. I’m free.”

“Great! Can we meet at the Naberrie Library at 5pm?”

He was flushing and staring at her mouth which in turn made her blush and stare at his mouth and oh, she was lost.

“I’ll be there.”

“Great! It’s a date.”

A date?

***

And now she found herself face to face with a very nervous, very horny Ben Solo. She glanced down at his crotch and holy fuck just how big was he?

“I don’t expect anything, obviously, but if you’d let me I’d very much like to - to - do that.” 

“Ben...” 

“I can be very encouraging and have been told I have a very talented mouth. You know, for encouraging you to study.”

“What if that’s not the kind of encouragement I want?”

His eyes took on a dark glint, and most of his hesitation and nerves seemed to fade away. 

“Then I would say come to my apartment and I’ll give you all the encouragement you can stand and then some.”

“You talk a big game. Are you good for it?” 

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea.” 

At this point her thighs were slick and her heartbeat seemed to center on the apex of her thighs. He was staring at her like he wanted nothing more than to devour her. 

“Yes. Let’s go.”

He grabbed her hand and led her outside to the sidewalk, and at this point she was sure there was an embarrassing wet spot on her jeans that he’d no doubt noticed.

“I live a few blocks away. It’s not far.”

“It’s not close enough.”

He smirked at that, gripping her hand tighter and quickening his pace.

“Can you be a good girl and be patient for me? Just a little bit longer.”

She let out a gasp before she could stop herself, and his shocked reaction said everything he couldn’t 

“Yes, I can be good.”

He kissed the corner of her mouth and she wasn’t sure she would survive him between her thighs. 

They were on each other before his door was even closed, slotting their mouths together and tearing at clothing. She reached down to unbutton her shirt and at the first glimpse of her bra, his nostrils flared. 

“I can get a little controlling in bed, Rey. I can’t help it. Are you okay with that? If not, I can rein it in. I can do that for you.”

She tiptoed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in so her lips were touching his ear.

“I want you just as you are. I can handle anything you give me.”

Again she noticed the total switch between sweet, innocent lamb-like Ben in the streets and hungry, conquering Ben in the sheets.

“Take off your pants and get on the bed.”

She almost tripped over her jeans in her hurry to comply and saw the barely-there twitch of his lips into a semblance of a smile. She practically threw herself onto the bed, watching his face, and he drank her in.

“Of course, we can’t forget the studying.” He went over to her backpack and pulled out her notes, handing them to her.

“Oh, we don’t have to-“

“I promised encouragement, didn’t I? Read them for me.”

He pulled her to the edge of the bed in one smooth movement, and began to kiss her nipples through her bra. She looked down to the wet spots he was leaving and arched her back, silently imploring him to take her bra off as she tried to focus on the words on the page.

“Keep reading, good girl.”

He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and she tried and failed to focus on a paragraph about Mary Shelley’s influence on literature and the horror genre as a whole, a subject that usually fascinated her. 

“Beautiful, and begging for my mouth.”

He kissed each nipple before latching onto one, looking at her as he did. She felt the edge of teeth and couldn’t help the moan that left her throat. Was it really her making that noise?

“Ben, please – I need –“

“I know what you need, sweet girl. You’ll get it. Tell me about the denial of Shelley’s talents and disbelief from male critics that she could’ve written such a masterpiece herself.” His kisses were trailing lower, to the waistband of her underwear, and she had to close her eyes.

“M- Mary Shelley bested her male peers and wrote what is ar- arguably the greatest horror novel of all time- in – Ben!” 

He was nuzzling her clit through her underwear, kissing it repeatedly just as he had her mouth. His eyes met hers again and oh god, was she really going to come before he’d even gotten her underwear off?

Almost as if he’d read her thoughts, Ben latched his lips to her clit and sucked, through the fabric, and it was enough.

“Ben, I’m going to – I think –“

“Come for me, Rey.”

He sucked harder, if it were possible, and teased her with the tip of his tongue all the while, reaching down with an impossibly big finger to tease her entrance, and she was gone. She might have screamed, she wasn’t sure, but he saw her through it, not pausing his sucking until she relaxed into the bed, panting. Somehow along the way her notes had somehow fallen to the floor.

“Ben, that was amazing. Thank you.”

He looked impossibly smug, smiling that crooked smile at her.

“You think we’re done? Oh no, sweet girl. I’m just getting started.”

He slipped her soaking wet underwear down her thighs, spreading her legs with his shoulders.

“Rey, you’re beautiful. So wet… this can’t all be for me.”

“Ben, I’m kind of sensitive. I’ve never come more than once, I don’t know if I can.”

“You can. You will.” He looked so sure of himself, and somehow she believed him. 

Never taking his eyes from her face, he spread her lips with his fingers and placed the gentlest of kisses on her clit. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she thought she saw every deity that existed. 

“You – kiss- are –kiss- so –kiss- perfect –kiss-. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

He was kissing the hood of her clit and running his tongue under it and she was going to come again and it was too soon and she wasn’t ready for it –

He sucked her whole clit into his mouth.

This time she definitely screamed, and gushed against his face. On the edge of her orgasm he slipped his finger in and curved it upward, rubbing her gspot roughly. She thought she came again, and maybe again after that, and her insides turned liquid. 

“Ben – I’m – I think –“

“I think you’ve got a few more in you, beautiful.”

His huge hands were holding her down so she couldn’t squirm in his grasp, and pushing slightly against her stomach so the pleasure took on an edge of way too much but somehow just enough. One of his hands pulled her skin upwards, exposing her clit to him, and he sucked it into his mouth once more, gently this time, with rhythmic pulls that threatened to end her. 

“You’re being so good for me, taking everything I’m giving you. You’re so plush, sweet, delicious. I could eat you all night.”

Somewhere deep down buried beneath the haze of pleasure Rey had the presence of mind to think, who was this man and what had he done with Ben Solo?

“Would you let me, Rey? Eat you until you think you can’t take it anymore? Until you are begging me to stop?”

Her hands had at some point found their way into his ridiculous hair, and she directed his mouth to where she wanted it. He was all too willing to oblige.

His lips were obscene, stretched around her clit, mouth open wide to taste as much of her as possible. She was riding his face, eyes closed, lost to the sensations he was giving her. 

He slipped another finger in as he grazed his teeth on the hood of her clit and she came again, impossibly, harder than before. He still didn’t stop.

“Ben, please, inside me, I need you- I need you –”

He hummed around her clit as he sucked harder, and the aftershocks melted into another orgasm that threatened to consume her. 

She was tired of begging.

“Ben, if you don’t fuck me right now so help me-”

His fingers left her and she felt so bereft, watching him suck her juices off of them. His erection looked like it was going to rip a hole in his pants if he didn’t let it out soon. 

She could barely watch him undress, so desperate with the desire to be filled. And fuck, he was huge. She was so wet it had soaked the sheets under her; she knew she could take him.

His eyes were hooded as he slipped on a condom, wrapped her legs around his waist.

The tip slid in and she groaned, so ready to be fucked by this huge, beautiful man.

He leaned down and kissed her and the rest of him slid home, bottoming out and hitting that spot inside of her that he’d just so lovingly paid attention to.

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so tight. So beautiful, so perfect.”

“Fuck me, Ben. I swear, if you don’t shut up-”

He slid all the way out and back in, hard, shutting her up. He reached down to trace around the hood of her clit, too sensitive to be touched directly. He was really fucking her now, into the mattress, hitting every good place inside of her that she could never reach with her own fingers. He left her lips to worship her nipples, sucking one into his mouth as he thumbed the other.

“Please, Ben, want to feel you come inside of me.” 

He almost roared, fucking her more deeply somehow. 

“Come for me one more time first, sweet girl.” He punctuated this with a hard thrust against her gspot. 

She did, clenching around him so hard she thought he was going to be forced out of her, but he wasn’t. A few more thrusts and he followed her down, groaning into her neck as he kissed and sucked on it. 

“Ben, you’re too heavy.”

“Oh, sorry.”

He was beside her now, pulling her into his arms, and she’d never felt more content. Her whole body ached, her clit might very well be bruised, but she still felt incandescently happy.

“We didn’t really study at all, did we?”

“Guess that just means we’ll have to do it all again.”


End file.
